


I (know I will) Love You

by notsohardsehun



Series: ShortWork_Compilations [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, First Night, M/M, Not a Typical First Night Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Do you willingly give yourself to your partner on an arranged marriage wedding night?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: ShortWork_Compilations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057661
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68
Collections: monthlysekai's Love at First...





	I (know I will) Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Love at first night written for monthlysekai's Challenge #1
> 
> I find myself writing this while thinking of all those couples who were in an arranged marriage? LMAO how did they deal with the emotions?
> 
> Also, to my wonderful starsign, thank you for proofreading this. I love you always
> 
> and to the Mods, thank you for organizing this fest and bringing all those capable writers to write for SeKai.

Jongin is jittery and on his toes as anxiety fills his nerves - it’s his wedding night for heaven’s sake!

He wouldn’t call his fiancé a stranger; no, he simply didn’t love the other. To fall in love with a man you barely knew was a little impossible for someone like Jongin, who believed love grows slowly and fondly. He had always believed in love, having these fantasies on how he’d find his own and be happily married. However, reality was something else - he was too engrossed in work, he failed to indulge in it. 

Thus, he decided on an arranged marriage proposal – to marry a man who was exactly like him; Sehun. Jongin accepted the proposal after looking at a picture of the other. He asked about his job and was surprised to know that because of it, Sehun was based in the States. 

It was Sehun who contacted Jongin first. He was surprised when he first received a phone call in the middle of the night, remembering how he had answered it in a groggy voice but on the other end of the line, Sehun sounded so fresh and dreamy. Sehun had apologized, promising to call some other time but Jongin got the other to continue talking. They got into a friendly relationship with the constant phone calls and texting, even video calls at times. It would be night for him and day for the other. Despite the difference, they tried to maintain the unspoken promise of talking to each other. It was nice – the way they fell into an agreement. Sehun was nice too; but he wasn’t that nice for Jongin to feel that tingling, vibrating kind of love. All he felt was good.

The wedding, vows and party didn’t make him feel as concerned as he felt now. He walked to his heavily decorated room and regretted it immediately. The decorations reminded him of a traditional wedding night ceremony – the wedding consummation. He wasn’t ready to be bedded by Sehun. He wasn’t ready for a sexual commitment - no, scratch that, he wasn’t ready for any commitment. Rooted by the door, Jongin considered to turn around and run but he found Sehun standing behind him with amusement on his face.

“Did they expect us to have an out of the world sex or something? Because the decorations are truly out of the world.”

Jongin widened his eyes at that comment and stomped into the room. He hated how his mother and sisters overdid it with their handiwork. It made a mess in his room. “It’s gonna take some time to remove all these.” He mumbled as he stood in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, glaring at the mess.

“I must say, you’ve got yourself a nice place.” Sehun spoke as he made himself comfortable; removing his suit jacket and hanging it at the back of the door. “It’s on loan.”

“Still, you’re paying for it.” Sehun remarked and stood next to him, joining him in the stare off with the decorations. “May I suggest something?” he pointed to the dangling flowers and over used paper crafts, “Let it stay for today and get some rest first. We’ll get them off tomorrow.”

Jongin sighed and nodded. It sounded like a better idea and he seriously had no energy to clean the mess. “I’ll shower first…” Jongin announced and walked towards his wardrobe, “You can put your clothes in here,” he said and gestured to the red duffle bag at the side.

“Sure, thanks.” Sehun said and watched Jongin step into the bathroom with his clothes and towel in hand. He stared at the closed door and glanced over to the bed. It’s their first night together but also an intimate night for every newlywed. He stared at the gold band around his finger and hoped for something sweet and light even though they hardly knew each other. They did get into a friendly relationship but he doubt Jongin would want to jump into having sex right away. But if he had no problem with the advances; Sehun wouldn’t mind either.

Figuring he should sort out his clothes while waiting for his turn to shower, Sehun headed towards the wardrobe and started unpacking the few garments he had brought with him in his duffel bag. Carrying a luggage was too troublesome for him and not all the things in the States were his in the first place, having lived in a place that belonged to the company. So, he returned with only the necessities and decided to get everything else he needed here.

“I’m done,” Jongin announced and Sehun widened his eyes in surprise upon seeing Jongin’s choice of pajamas, “You like bears?” he asked, looking at all the bears printed on his white and brown pajamas.

“I love them actually,” Jongin smiled, looking at the prints too. He looked cute and his fluffy dark brown hair only adds to the charm – he looked like a human-sized bear which was impossible.

“They’re cute,” Sehun noted and grabbed his towel, “You too,” he winked, flirting shamelessly – a man can hope for a wonderful night.

Jongin blinked stupidly at the compliment, “What?” he mumbled, heat creeping up his neck, burning his cheeks into a red no one had ever seen.

\--//--

Jongin ogled when Sehun walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. It was a sin to stare but Sehun was an embodiment of immortality with that body. Did no one drool over his figure back in the States? It sounded impossible in his mind. Water droplets remained fresh on his skin, around his shoulders which only made the muscles around his back look even more delicious. Clearly, Sehun wasn’t embarrassed about changing in the presence of someone else – or he was trying to break the ice between them.

“Do you prefer I slept on the couch or you don’t mind sharing the bed?” Sehun asked as he put on a fluffy sweater. Jongin avoided looking at him knowing the other was still changing.

The couch wouldn’t fit someone as tall as Sehun. “I don’t think you’d be comfortable on the couch,” Jongin mumbled, making some space for Sehun on the bed. He arranged the pillows and lied down on his comfortable side.

“Lights on or off?” Sehun asked, “You don’t have to be nervous. We’re not doing anything you’re not comfortable with.” Sehun assured the other when he perceived how uncomfortable and rigid Jongin looked.

“Yeah,” he whispered and cleared his throat when Sehun got on the bed after switching off the lights. Sehun released a deep breath and turned to face Jongin. He could read the nervousness from Jongin – his furrowed eyebrows and erratic breathing declared his unwillingness silently.

“Can I tell you something?” Sehun spoke, distracting the other.

“What is it?”

“I am hungry and there’s nothing in the kitchen.” He said and chuckled. He was indeed a little hungry and did check the kitchen before coming into the room earlier.

“What?” Jongin turned to Sehun in surprise, “You didn’t eat earlier?” he asked, full of concern.

“A lot was happening and I couldn’t really enjoy the meal.” Sehun expressed with a sigh, “You want to go out for supper?” he suggested earnestly.

It was a startling suggestion and Jongin shifted a little to look at the other. With the little light coming through the window by the bed, Jongin noticed Sehun wasn’t lying. He was serious and was waiting for an answer. “What would the others say?” Jongin whispered. He didn’t know why he whispered but it felt like it was their little secret – as if they’re planning something behind their parents’ backs.

“It’s you and me now. I believe what we want is above everyone else.”

\--//--

It took them less than thirty minutes to change and arrived at one of Jongin’s favorite late-night cafés. Before they left, they were questioned by Jongin’s mother who was staying over for the night and had given them a scrutinizing gaze with a subtle nod after letting her know they were heading for supper. Sehun wasn’t bothered by her reaction but Jongin felt bad. The café was packed as usual with people lined along the bar tables, round tables in the middle and some booths by the wall. Jongin pointed to an empty booth at the side and Sehun quickly left to place their orders at the counter after deciding together.

Jongin looked around as he waited for Sehun and to his surprise, he found a friend making his way towards him. “Jongin?” his friend said, inviting himself into the booth. “My God, you look so good now. Prettier than the last time I saw you.”

“Stop it, Chanyeol. You’re always calling me pretty.” Jongin blushed and looked away. They were friends back then but lost contact after college. Chanyeol was busy taking over his family’s business in Japan while Jongin stayed to open his own studio in town. “I will always call you pretty, Jongin. You  _ know  _ that.”

Jongin blushes even harder.

“Are you by chance flirting with my husband?” Jongin turned and found Sehun raising his perfectly trimmed brows at Chanyeol.

“You’re married?” Chanyeol ignored Sehun and questioned Jongin. Sehun tapped Jongin’s arm lightly, signaling to make space for him as they huddled together in the small booth. “Just, today.” Jongin answered and the surprise on Chanyeol’s face was worth a picture. Sehun pointed at their matching gold band with a smile.

“And you guys are out instead of….” He hesitated.

“Instead of consummating the marriage?” Sehun continued with a teasing smile, glancing towards Jongin.

“Yeah. It’s weird.” Chanyeol said.

“Well firstly, I was hungry.” Sehun explained, looking around for his drink and food. He was famished and the restless tapping against the table said it all.

“Secondly?” Jongin asked this time. Sehun brought his gaze back to his husband and smiled, “I thought we should get comfortable first. You were nervous. I didn’t want to make a bad impression.”

Jongin was silenced by Sehun’s words. It surprised him that behind the reason for Sehun to ask for supper was to make Jongin feel better, to get comfortable. He was considerate. Jongin stared at the other with a drumroll in his chest. “Why are you staring?” Sehun laughed self-consciously. He felt embarrassed with the way Jongin was staring. His prominent cheeks were now red too.

“Sorry to interrupt the moment but was this an arranged marriage?” Chanyeol asked and both nodded at the same time.

“No wonder. It’s those little things that will make this union a worth one.”

After Chanyeol left, they both sat quietly with a heavy, lingering feeling between them. It wasn’t uneasiness – it was that unspoken admiration and liking. Especially for Jongin; little things made his heart flutter and maybe Sehun’s considerate gesture made him feel something for his husband. “I’m sorry if my intentions weren’t right,” Sehun spoke softly, just for them to hear.

“No, don’t apologize.” Jongin mumbled back, “This is nice; eating out and talking. You were right. Back in the room, I was so nervous.”

They laughed.

“How long will you be around before you head back to the States?”

“I shifted here for good. You’re the first to know.”

Jongin gaped at Sehun in surprise. He felt happy with that information.

“You want to share?” Jongin offered his food.

“Sure. Here, try mine too.”

“Any significant other before this?” Sehun asked.

“One but not so significant. You?”

“Mostly hookups.”

“How’s the food?” Jongin asked.

“It’s nice. We should make this our regular outing spot.”

“You feel better now?” Sehun smiled.

“Yeah, thank you.”

“You look better too.” Sehun noted and Jongin blushed; Sehun had keen eyes.

It was love at first night.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?  
> :))


End file.
